


INTERLUDE IN A BAR

by NuWho (jaclinhyde)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/NuWho
Summary: This is actually a piece that I like very much from my other story, THE WAITING GAME .  The back story is that Tentoo and Rose although living together are not together in the basic sense.  When he finds out that she is having an affair (which technically she isn't, since they are not together in THAT way)  he takes his misery to a bar where he meets a very nice escort who takes him back to her place for some 'fun.'  An EXTREMELY smutty read which I hope you enjoy.  Told from his point of view 'cause there isn't enough of that in fanfic, IMHO.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all who take the time to read this! For many, I know my story "The Waiting Game" was a hard read because they thought that my take on Rose was very negative. I never meant it to be that way really. I just was honestly pointing out that she had stayed confused about who the Metacrisis Doctor was and that he waited for her to figure it out as long as he could. Even though he was part Time Lord he was still part human which resulted in the ability to fall in love just like every other man. Anyway, enough said. So here we find the Metacrisis.....alone....angry and very, very human.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190433625@N02/50549884812/in/dateposted-public/)

One of the first things he bought after arriving in this new world was a coat that was almost an exact replica of the one that was given to him by Janis Joplin. Same color and same approximate length… the only thing different was the pockets that weren’t bigger on the inside like the original but he could fix that with a bit of alien tech from work. 

Right now it was hanging on the back of a bar stool where its owner sat as he downed another glass of Jack Daniels. It was his fourth…or maybe his fifth glass in his attempt to become properly plastered. His attempt was failing miserably.

Thanks to his partially superior biology it was taking more to get him from sober to even somewhat tipsy but he was nothing if not determined. 

As he was about to down another, he felt a hand on his arm stopping him. He followed the arm up until he reached the face of its owner, who happened to be a very pretty brunette with soft brown eyes and a bow-shaped mouth. 

“Are you sure you want to drink that?” the lovely mouth said.

The strangers’ hand moved down his arm until it reached the hand that was holding the glass and took it from him. 

“Drinking your troubles away or just stopping in for a night-cap after the party?” she asked, noting his tux.

“And you are?” he was curious and a bit impressed by her boldness.

“Nanci….with an i, not a y” she says.

“Welllll….” he said, leaning over towards her as if he was about to impart a big secret, “Nanci with an i, since I saw you when I came in it only stands to reason that you probably saw me too considering I am the only one here not dressed in jeans. AND if so, that could mean that you have been watching me drink and are therefore under the impression that I have had too much which is why you took the glass from my hand. And if THAT is the case it must mean that you already know that this is not just a night-cap, correct?”

He gives her one of his broad, bright smiles and actually waits for her to answer.

“Or,” she counters leaning towards him, meeting him part of the way, “it could just mean that I find you very, very attractive and would like you to move yourself and your drink over to that table over there…” she nods towards one situated in a darkened corner of the bar, …”and talk to me about your troubles instead of sitting alone here, drinking them away.” Then added as sort of a punctuation mark, “Since this is so obviously NOT a night-cap.” She smiles back, just as sweetly.

His internal monologue goes something like “Rose is probably worried about where I am so I should probably go home and try to get this mess straightened out. But then again Rose was more than likely fucking Steve after I left or worse, making love with Steve, and she probably doesn’t even know or care that I never came home.”

In the end, he goes with the second scenario, even if it is the more painful one because the loneliness is crippling and this girl seems nice and, well, he is tired of trying to do the right thing. He had forgotten what the right thing even was.

His smile gets impossibly wider as he looks down at his drink with the amber-colored liquid swirling around in the glass, sits it back on the bar, and stands without any hint of being drunk at all, grabs his coat, and then takes her hand leading her to the table.


	2. NANCI WITH AN 'I'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTATHON with handcuffs

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190433625@N02/50866278593/in/dateposted-public/)

It is dark in her apartment when they stumble in, lips locked together, giggling at almost falling into the room. He kicks the door closed behind him while at the same time lifting her so that her legs are wrapped around his waist and his hands are under her stocking clad ass. 

“Bedroom” he mumbles into her mouth and she pulls away from the kiss so that she can turn and point to the first door on their left. Another door to fall through and kick closed before he lands over her on the mattress, his clothes magically disappearing and tossed around the floor until he is naked and pressed against her black, push-up bra and skimpy black thong. He has her caged between his arms on either side of her and he is smiling or more like leering but either way he is happy and very turned on with her legs, clad in black fishnet stockings wrapped around him causing the greatest feeling of friction along his flesh. He reaches around and under her to try to remove her bra but she flips them over until she is on top.

“Let’s have some fun” she mummers, while his lips are locked onto her neck and she is writhing over him.

“I thought we were?” he is breathless and panting and so hard it is painful.

She giggles and pushes away from him so she can reach down into a side drawer and pull out a pair of handcuffs.

“Up for it?” she looks down at his darkened, unusual eyes while the cuffs swing from her fingers.

He looks down at his twitching cock and then back at her, laughs and says “What do you think?”

He smiles again and reaches out willingly for her to apply them which she does and then pulls his bound wrists behind him to fasten them to the headboard. Stretched out like this he feels incredibly vulnerable but willing to submit to her. In the logical part of his mind, buried deep under all the lust he had been holding back all night he knows that he had just met this woman and that she ‘could’ do just about anything to him….rob him or leave him for dead but his instincts, which are usually never wrong, says she won’t. 

She looks him over, biting her bottom lip much like the blonde companion he knows so well before looking back at his face again, her eyebrows raised and an appreciative smile on her lips. He smirks, knowing that yes, he really IS that impressive to coin a much used phrase of his old self before sucking in a short gasp of pleasure when she runs her hands down his chest. Her well manicured nails scratch into his pale skin which he knows will leave marks but instead of pain he feels only pleasure pulse through his system. 

She crawls up his body until she is kneeling astride his waist then presses herself down until he can feel her tiny thong covering her hot, wet core sliding over his length. She is moaning now while he is begging for something, some kind of release because he doesn’t think he can take much more, Time Lord stamina be damned. Now he knows why human males crave this so much and understands what a repressed idiot his full Time Lord half had been to think himself above such primal urges. He has never been so happy to be part human as much as he is at that moment.

She stops suddenly which results in more begging only to reach back into her magic drawer and remove a blindfold and a vibrator. She gently places the blindfold over his eyes and then he hears the buzzing of the device and feels it against his chest moving across it, skirting around his nipples and then slowly moving down further, skipping around his groin and then up his thighs. She removes it from him until suddenly it is against his balls as she goes back to rubbing herself along his hardness. 

He starts cursing in Gallifreyan, reducing the ancient, eloquent language into something vulgar. He knows he is going to explode soon, he can feel it with every muscle constricting and his hips arching up against her heat without conscious effort. Not being able to see has added a new layer to the experience, one he never could have anticipated would feel so good. Again she stops rubbing but now she starts talking…

”Can you feel how wet I am right now, how hot? I just can’t wait to clench around your big cock because I am so tight inside” she says, breathless and he whimpers. 

(‘Time Lords don’t whimper’ he could hear the echo of his former self to which he answers with another one, to prove otherwise)

“Please….please let me inside….I need to fuck you, I need….” He fights against the handcuffs but it is useless. He might be strong and know a trick or two that he learned from Houdini himself but nothing is going to get him out of this.

“And I need you too. I need to get fucked . Will you take me hard and fast? I like it rough John, can you shove your cock in me so hard that I scream? Do you think you can make me come?”

“Let me out of these damned handcuffs and I will prove it to you…I will fuck you raw….you won’t be able to walk for days…just LET.ME.OUT!”

But she just laughs and says “I will let you out when I decide you deserve to be released. In the meantime….”

He hears what sounds like clothing being removed and then feels fabric right under his nose. Catching a strong whiff of her arousal he knows it is her panties and he is now fighting hard against his bonds again. The bed dips right by his head and…oh God, she now has her bare cunt right over his face and he instinctively stretches out his long tongue and is rewarded with the taste of her exploding in his mouth. She is moving herself over his lips as he teases her, licking and sucking on her clit like some sex-crazed animal that needs her taste to live. He is thrusting up into thin air until she turns and now not only is he getting her off but he feels her mouth begin to torment him again, sucking just the head and then stopping when he tries to push in deeper. 

Two can play at this game, he thinks, stopping his assault on her pussy when she stops sucking on his cock. She gets the hint and finally, oh finally she relaxes her throat and takes him deep, sucking hard on every upstroke and then repeating. He resumes devouring her cunt, swirling his tongue around her clit faster and faster while she moans deep, the vibration alone making him tremble. He plants his heels on the bed and thrusts up into her mouth, and she takes it…knowing that any second now they both are going to come and come hard. He wants to so much but he also doesn’t, because he wants to make this torture last all night.

Since when has he ever wished for never-ending torture before? 


	3. WELCOME TO THE PLEASURE DOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number 69 sticks in my head along with handcuffs and a lot of begging. REALLY NSFW or anywhere else for that matter.

Without warning she stills, removing her mouth from him and breathes in a gasp of pleasure then exhales a loud strangled cry of release as her orgasm takes her. She is mumbling “Oh god, oh god yes…yes…FUCK!” making him wish he was buried inside of her to feel it but plans on doing just that soon enough. For now, his tongue will have to do and judging by her reaction it is fine by her. She is panting out words like “Oh my God” and “Fuck, you are good at that” when her voice returns.

“I need to come, please make me come…please…want to feel your mouth.. ….PLEASE!”

He is begging again even though Time Lords never beg (the other him, that poor repressed, sexually frustrated bastard, is right because Time Lords, as a rule, don’t beg) but he does and he is and god, he NEEDS it so bad.

“You want to fuck my wet and warm mouth John? You want me to take your cock deep into my throat?”

He swears he has real tears welling up with his sobs of begging. 

He knows he is done for when she turns the vibrator back on and runs it over his balls again and without any teasing, swallows him down to the root. All at once the wave takes him under as every thought, every action, every last brain cell is all centered around needing and craving and begging, and sweet Jesus, she is feasting on him and he can feel the muscles of her throat as they squeeze around him and he screams something but he is not sure what, when his back arches and his hips thrust up as he is so….damn….close that he thinks he will pass out from the pleasure and…and…. when he comes, when he finally spurts into her hot, tight mouth over and over he thinks it will never stop while she is sucking him dry, every last drop. 

And as he lets the pleasure carry him away he knows that he doesn’t need the Tardis to show him the stars because they are right here behind his eyes along with suns and supernovas and comets.

The next thing he is aware of is the fact that his hands are free and Nanci is massaging his wrists tenderly. He can’t help it, he pulls her now naked body against his boneless one in a post-coital lover's embrace as she rests her head on his chest and sighs.

“You know you really are very, very good at that. I could probably get you work doing it for a living if you wanted to.” She teases with a grin.

“If you mean having mind-blowing orgasms for a living or giving you one, I am all for either” he grins right back with a wink.


	4. BAD GIRL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are dealing with a being who has brought down more evil in more places located across the galaxies than even I can count and has acquired more enemies because of that fact that anyone else that has ever existed. Now, if you want to test me you can try but if you think I can’t conquer you, you would be sorely mistaken.”

Coming back from the bathroom, she turns and is greeted by a very aroused Doctor who has his fist wrapped around himself and is pumping it slow and lightly, extending the pleasure. 

He had been watching her frankly lovely naked frame walking around and, coupled with her talent has him very stimulated again.

She slinks over to the bed, licking her lips. “Ready so soon? I think that is a record of some sort.”

“As I said, Time Lord and that means a faster recovery period”

“Did you mean it before when you were talking about what you like and how you like it?” he asked when she was standing over him.

“Yes…why, are you planning on trying to live up to my expectations?

He laughs in a dark way as he reaches up and grabs her by her wrists, hauling her onto the bed. He leans over and whispers in her ear, “Time Lords have great stamina so I hope you have no plans for the rest of the day” she can’t help the tremor that runs through her at the way he speaks.

“Pretty sure of yourself, aren’t you?” she eyes him with an air of confrontation.

“Well let’s just say that as far as your expectations go, I not only can live up to them but I know I can exceed them. Now turn over and get your ass in the air.”

“And why should I do what you say?” she wondered how far he could be pushed. His lips hovered just above hers but his eyes…those elongated, cat-like, Time Lord eyes that spoke of power and storms, that had held the power of life and death, immense good and unspeakable evil were fixed on her now.

“Nanci, here is a fact for you: you are dealing with a being who has brought down more evil in more places located across the galaxies than even I can count and has acquired more enemies because of that fact that anyone else that has ever existed. Now, if you want to test me you can try but if you think I can’t conquer you, you would be sorely mistaken.”

She doesn’t doubt him in the least but still takes her time doing what he said. He has determined that she needs to learn how to obey so he yanks her around until she is on all fours and he is bent over her, warm breath in her ear. 

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. Do you understand me?” he says with just enough lust-filled need in his voice to make her quiver.

She nods her head yes, but that is not good enough. He needs to hear her voice so he takes her by her hair and gently but firmly pulls her head back, revealing the lovely expanse of her long neck to him. He sucks and bites her there and it leaves a mark, HIS mark and even though SHE is not his…for tonight he can claim her. 

And then she moans letting him know how much she likes it and this is just what he needs. It runs right through his body like gasoline and ends in his crotch where it ignites. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulls her back against him, his cock which is once again so hard that it borders on pain is now nestled up against her ass. 

He knows what she said about liking it rough, and that excites him but scares him too.

(“He’s too dangerous to be left on his own…”)

How can he trust himself not to hurt her, how can he know when to stop?

(“Born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge…”)

‘No, no, no!’ He screams inside his head, he would never! ‘He’ was wrong about him!

Wasn’t he?

She senses his hesitation and rocks back against him, making him hiss. 

“STOP!” he tells her but she eggs him on. “I know I have been bad and I wouldn’t blame you for punishing me.” She wriggles against him again but this time instead of pressing himself against her again he slaps her ass with just enough pressure to leave a little bit of red where his hand had connected.

He stops and stares for a beat at what he is seeing on her skin. The evidence is right there. What has he done?

She gasps but he can tell that it is not in pain and then he understands that this is just a game. 

(“He’s like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun…”)

(“And he’s wonderful.”)

And he knows that what he is doing right now doesn’t define him, or make him evil or bad or wrong. This is not something he will carry with him out into the ‘real world.’ There is no anger in this, he is not trying to hurt someone out of conflict. This is out of mutual pleasure.

This is playing pretend.

Yes, he is strong and powerful and right now he is on fire like burning in the heart of a sun but none of that matters because he knows he is good. Better than good, he is wonderful.

He smiles and whispers in her ear again, “Now are you going to listen to me?”

She whispers back, “Doubt it”


	5. FUN TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where our hero decides it is all in good fun

SMACK!

He connects with her creamy white flesh again she is whimpering . He runs his hand over the mark, soothing it but she doesn’t know what to expect so she pulls away a bit but this time he pulls her back until his cock is rubbing through her folds. She is so wet that he can’t resist taking 3 fingers and pushing them into her with no warning, making her throw her head back and shove herself back onto them.

“Hold still” he commands as he moves them in and out of her, listening to the wet sounds and her begging for his cock and to please let her just move. But when she does he slaps her again, a warning not to. 

He can smell how turned on she is. It is all too much, too good and too tempting. He takes his fingers from her and wraps them around himself, lubricating his stiffness with her juices, squeezing and moving through his tight fist before pressing her shoulders down to the mattress. Her ass is in the air, still red from where he spanked her and he can see her sex almost begging for him. It is a gorgeous sight. 

He places the head of his shaft against her entrance and slowly presses himself forward until he is just a a few inches inside. She is begging for more, she wants it all but he teases her even though he wants nothing more than to sheath himself completely. He pulls out only to do it again, just a few inches and then once more until she doesn’t know what to expect or when to expect it. On the fourth go he wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her back against him while thrusting forward until he is buried completely inside of her. He groans loudly and growls in her ear how good she feels while she practically shatters under him sobbing over and over with every thrust, hanging on his every hungry sound and every staggered breath. 

The delicious sensation of each and every push, the sound of him slapping against her, feeling how tight she is and how she seems to get even tighter the harder he drives into her has him incredibly close to finishing, incredibly fast. He presses his palm against where they are joined so that every time she moves back against him she feels his hand move across the spot where she needs to help her get off. Doing this has the added benefit of him being able to feel his cock as it slides in and out of her. His groans again, telling her to come (inside he is begging, not telling) and as if she is reading his mind she peaks and erupts in gasps and cries, clamping down on him so hard that his own release rushes through him like a hurricane and he is tumbling inside of it, his own cries merging with hers until they are almost one voice. And the sensation isn’t with a feeling of falling from some imaginary high cliff but instead he is thrown off and is flying…soaring higher and higher….breaking apart in pieces and just hoping that somehow he can be put back together when all is said and done. 

When he has finished emptying himself inside of her he falls forward, his shaking arms on either side of her and barely able to catch himself so he doesn’t crush her under his weight. He pulls out and falls onto his back next to her while she collapses onto her stomach, both of them breathing heavy. For some reason that he doesn’t spend much time trying to figure out he starts to giggle and then she glances over at him and joins in until they both are practically clutching their sides from laughter.

After pulling themselves together somewhat he asks, “You OK? I mean, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

She just smiles at him and shakes her head no but rubs her butt just for good measure

FIN


End file.
